


At Her Mercy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, community: mmom, first time writing this trope, past alfonso/lucrezia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Lucrezia wants to watch – and control – Cesare as he masturbates.





	At Her Mercy

"No," Lucrezia said.

"No?" Cesare frowned. When she'd sidled into his bedroom he'd smiled, then tossed back the bedcovers to reveal his nakedness, inviting her in.

She gave him a serious look. "I want to watch. You watched me."

With Alfonso. Cesare's ire rose at the memory of that humiliation, the forced voyeurism to ensure the doomed marriage was consummated. She'd chosen him to bear witness - better than her father of course, but also to punish him for not putting a stop to it (he should have had Alfonso killed back then, saved them so much of the pain they'd been through since).

She'd also chosen him so she could fantasise about him, he knew. As he'd only got through the ordeal by picturing himself with her.

"You want to watch me with some other woman?" Cesare asked, voice tight with emotion.

Lucrezia shook her head, blond hair bouncing around her shoulders. One curl had snaked beneath the red silk robe she wore, resting against the creamy flesh of her cleavage. "No. I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Cesare swallowed. "All right," he said. That he could do, or at least he thought he could. It was surprisingly awkward to reach down and grasp his cock while he was being watched so intently.

"Go on," Lucrezia urged. "Rub it. Faster."

He did as he was told. 

"Now slower," Lucrezia said, when he was hard. "Slow, even strokes. And you will not come until I give you permission."

This was not just punishment for his voyeurism then but a way for her to take control and show her dominion. Cesare was a proud man and not given to obedience, but for Lucrezia, at least here and now, he would relinquish control. In many ways he was always at her mercy.

His breath was ragged as seconds became minutes. "What if I fail?" he asked.

"I shall not come to your bed for a month," she said. She toyed with the gown, giving him a tantalising glimpse of her sex. "Maybe two. So restrain yourself. Slow your efforts if you must but do not stop and do not come.

It was delicious agony to obey her, to bring himself close to the edge and back off, over and over. The detachment in her expression changed, he saw her arousal growing as well as pride in him and that almost made him lose control.

"Lucrezia," he begged.

"Wait," she said. She leaned over to kiss him, teeth grazing his lips, one hand reaching down to squeeze his nipple, making him buck beneath her. "Wait!"

Then she moved to sit astride him, took his erection inside her. She was wet, ready for him, as aroused by watching him as he was from his actions.

"Lucrezia," he murmured. If he came now she almost certainly wouldn't, but he didn't think he could hold on much longer.

"Yes," she said, moving against him. "Yes, my love. Yes, come."

He gave a grateful cry as he finally achieved release. They lay together a while, Cesare tired but contented. Lucrezia brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"You did well," she said and kissed his cheek.

"What about you?"

She gave a soft laugh. "My darling. You are so considerate, Do not concern yourself. I shall take my own pleasure in my room."

He grasped her hand. "Why not here?"

"You want to watch?" She shook her head. "Not this time. But I will let you work for that reward."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and left, Cesare giving a sigh as the door closed behind her.


End file.
